


Nature will not give us any mercy

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Environmentalism, Gen, a dark au of our own planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Angering nature by destroying the planet was probably not the wisest decision





	Nature will not give us any mercy

**Author's Note:**

> For day 10: dark au

How did one species ruin an entire planet?

Actually, it was very easy. All they had to do was make nature angry.

We wanted heat and power. We wanted it for our homes, our businesses, and our transport. We needed it to power our lives so we didn’t care when the atmosphere became filled with smog which made it hard for us to breathe. We didn’t care when our thirst for power made the planet hotter than it should.

Nature responded to our attack by releasing its most powerful weapon: volcanoes. All of a sudden, there would be too much heat; bombs made of lava and ash would rain down on us, burning everything that had the misfortune of being too close. We wanted toxins in the air, so nature gave us more. Spewing millions of tonnes of sulphur dioxide, nature would suffocate us in seconds while our waste would have taken a few more years to kill us.

The ocean became our dumping ground. Filling it with plastic and oil, it soon turned into a wasteland, a ghost town as everything died. We committed this atrocity without remorse so why do we expect mercy from nature when it retaliates with hurricanes?

We were not to be trusted with animals: we hunted them, tortured them, and humiliated them for sport and money. Majestic beasts, graceful creatures, and extraordinary beings started to disappear and we didn’t slow down. Nature empathised with these poor animals so it took them away to a better place like a parent taking away a toy before the child breaks it even more.

However, not all members of our species are directly responsible for the destruction. Most are either complacent or unable to stop those who possess the most wealth and power. Despite this, nature only sees us as a collective, meaning most that are punished are done so unjustly.

Time to reverse the damage is running out. We need to make nature happy or we will perish along with the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this; kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. My tumblr is randomwriter2002 if you just want to chat


End file.
